Pennywise meet Harry Harry meet Pennywise
by DWAR
Summary: Having been forced to move to the town of Derry by the Dursley's, a 9 year old Harry Potter will have a chance to find out whether being a 'freak' will save him from floating. Rated M for Dark Humor, Child Violence, Swearing, and cause its friggin Pennywise the Dancing Clown XP
1. Chapter 1

Though he had long since gotten used to the so called status quo of his household, the pudgy 9 year old couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of sympathy for the boy that was treated more like a servant rather than an accepted member of the family.

Here they were, in a brand new town, with far more cool things to see than back home in England, and yet the Freak had to spend the rest of the day dragging in their delivered belongings instead of enjoying this nice American day with his mum and dad.

Of course it was easy to see that the nice day wouldn't last very long, for already storm clouds were brewing on the horizon, but to the pampered son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, all this meant was that he got the chance to make more work for his runt of a cousin by coming home with soon to be muddy shoes. And since his father had ordered the Freak not to take a break until everything was inside neatly put away, Dudley expected that it would take some time before the exhausted boy got a chance to rest.

But since he had been more or less conditioned since birth not to show any sympathy to the boy who had been labelled a burden, such thoughts were quickly dismissed as Dudley reveled in the bounty of being a spoiled child.

If his Mum and Dad had been like anyone else's parents, they probably would have insisted that he remain by their side until he got a better sense about where everything was in their new neighborhood. But since they weren't, it had only taken a mild threat of a developing tantrum that had convinced his Mum to allow him to wander away from her sight.

Of course he had to promise that he would be back as soon as it started to rain, but he had no intention of doing so. Especially since it appeared to make his dad proud by 'remembering his English roots' while stuck in the 'colonies'.

His dad was still somewhat miffed about the move to the town of, either blaming the atmosphere of something called 'outsourcing' or more regularly the Freak. But since they got to live in an even bigger house than the one in Surrey, and made enough money to afford 2 new cars that had made his friends back in England jealous, Vernon Dursley had slowly come around to his overseas deployment.

But before the overweight 9 year old could even begin to wonder why his Dad's company would choose to set up a new factory in a small place like Derry, his attention was drawn to something that strongly reminded him of his last visit with his 3rd most generous relative.

Getting used to a new currency was annoying, especially since his Dad said that the British Pound was worth more than the American Dollar, but to spoiled Dursley, finding a $50 banknote on the ground was almost as nice as getting two twenties from his Aunt Margie.

Quickly turning his head to ensure that no one else was around, for it was very possible that someone else might claim the money before he got a chance to grab it, Dudley quickly waddled over to his prize, and bent down to pick it up.

But before he could get it, an unexpected gust of wind blew it out of his grasp and into the air.

Not to be deterred by this inconvenience, for $50 would go a long way in making him one of the popular kids once he started attending school, the Britissh 9 year old chased after his quarry with a determination that was eerily similar to the way his aunt's dog had chased his cousin before climbing up a tree.

Tracking the floating note with his eyes, Dudley's moment of triumph quickly shifted into fear as he noticed the direction the bill appeared to be floating.

Willing his chubby legs to go faster, something that probably would have astounded his cousin who was perhaps the only person who could cause such a desire to chase down, Dudley tried to reach the storm drain before his ticketed to popularity disappeared.

He was almost successful.

For just as he was crossing the road, the bill landed right on the edge of a storm drain, and hovered just on the ledge, as if teasing the boy chasing it. But as luck would have it, Dudley's prize was drawn into the darkness of the sewer just as he managed to drop to his knees.

Cursing his luck, and vainly trying to see if he spot his would be prize, the 9 year old boy nearly wet himself as 2 yellow eyes blinked into existence.

"Hiya Dudley".

….

Holding up the rather amusing lure, for it had never before encountered a child that chased after the same thing adult humans chased after their entire lives, the clown shaped being stepped into the beam of light and smiled at its next meal.

"You should really hang onto this. 50 dollars is a lot of money for a boy like you".

Maintaining the smile of a friendly stranger, the red haired clown struggled to retain its pleasant demeanor as the overweight child acted in a manner that all overly privileged humans do.

"Give it back that's mine".

Chuckling at Dudley's single mindedness, the being continued as if he hadn't heard the demand.

"You look like a nice boy. I bet you have lots of friends".

A lie of course since the boy had all the markings of a bully, but such things mattered little when trying to lure in prey.

"Not yet. Only other kid I know in Derry is my cousin, but he's a freak like you".

Setting aside the desire to meet this probably more neglected boy, for it knew that outsiders made easier meals to acquire, the clown merely smiled at this insult.

"Oh, I'm not a freak. I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Pennywise, yes, meet Dudley. Dudley, meet Pennywise. So now we know each other. Don't we"?

Smile widening as he noticed the boy lower his guard ever so slightly, and using his powers to further ward off an elderly female woman who was watching this fat meal bend down in front of her storm drain, Pennywise willed himself to remain silent as Dudley asked an obvious question.

"Why you living in the sewers? It stinks in there don't it"?

"Oh, I'm hiding from the storm. The entire circus is hiding too".

His smile shrinking until it was more like a smirk, Pennywise leaned in closer to stage whisper.

"Can you smell the circus Dudley? There's peanuts, cotton candy, hot dogs, and…..".

"Popcorn"?

Grinning at Dudley's now greedy expression, the clown shaped being nodded its head.

"Popcorn! Is that your favorite Dudley? Cause its mine too. I just love they way they Pop. Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop".

Sharing a laugh with the now excited boy, Pennywise's expression suddenly adopted a look that was more akin to a hungry animal its patience was quickly running out.

Something which the young boy managed to pick up on.

"Umm. I should probably be heading back now".

Snapping back to reality with a quick shake of its head, the clown drew Dudley's attention back towards the $50 bill.

"Oh. With..without your money? Your gonna need it to be popular. Hear. Take it".

Seeing that the overweight boy was considering to make a move that would have probably been the first wise decision he had ever made, Pennywise repeated the same phrase with a little more insistence.

"Take it Dudley".

…..

For a brief moment, Dudley almost considered leaving the $50 dollars, if only to be rid of the blue eyed sewer freak. But since he knew first well what happened to new kids at school, for they rated right below his cousin when it came to his list of targets, he reached for the object that would have given him the ability to either buy, or impress those who should be his friends.

It would be the last thing he ever did with his right arm.

For as soon as his wrist entered the opening to the storm drain, the clown, whose eyes shifted from pale blue to pale yellow, grabbed the rest of his arm and pulled him in further.

Though shocked by this turn of events, Dudley's fear soon bloomed into full scale terror as he felt his arm first pierced by what felt like dozens of steak knives pierce his skin, and then separated from his elbow altogether.

Not bothering to stifle his pain filled crises as his blood spilled from his severed arm onto the now rain drenched road, Dudley desperately tried to crawl away from the monster who had tricked him. Only to feel the sensation that he had subjected to numerous smaller children, his cousin included, back in England.

Being dragged by ones ankle.

And the last thing he managed to shout before his head vanished into the blackened gloom of the storm drain was one word.

"DADDDDDYYYYY".

…

**Think I'll stop here for now.**

**Pleased with how this intro chapter turned out, especially since it is my first story that focuses solely on either Harry Potter or IT. **

**Will expand on the plot in later chapters, but think it's a good time to clarify some things/point out artistic liciences XD.**

**This is the 2017 IT, not the Miniseries. So not Tim Curry Pennywise, but Bill Skarsgard. They are both great, but Skarsgard portrays a more creepy Pennywise so….hence the 2017 version. **

**And yes, I know it takes place in 1987, and 11 year old harry goes to Hogwarts in 1991, which would make him 7 instead of 9 if I stuck to regular timeframe, but needed to make some changes in order to ensure he's not too young to have more impact on the story. Would still be youngest member of losers club IF I decide to go that route, but would still be old enough to help.**

**Yes, Harry is a wizard. But still at that accidental magic stage. Which of course will be of use for the story.**

**The Durselys…Will expand upon in next chapter since if I said anything now it would ruin it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are nice. Flames not.**

**Til next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Though he knew that his home life was far from what most people would call…happy, a 9 year old Harry Potter also knew, from harsh experience, that things could have been a lot worse.

Especially considering the circumstances of his cousin's disappearance.

Back in England, whenever something bad or strange happened, his relatives would acusse him of being the one responsbile, which resulted in punishments that ran from tiring, mundane, or painful.

Having his cousin suddenly disappear after they had just moved in to their house? That easily trumped strangers enthusiastically greeting him, or somehow finding himself on the roof of the school while running away from his cousin's gang.

The punishment he received from the former had resulted in a severe beating, 1 week locked in his closet, and an increased chore load that had resulted in another beating since he couldn't finish them all in time. The latter for some reason had been cause for worse, resulting in 3 beatings, reduced rations, and 3 weeks in his closet.

When Dudley had failed to return home with his distraught aunt and uncle, he had been quickly locked in his room, and had steeled himself for the 'Thrashing of a life time'.

But by the next day, not only had he been let out with only a mild warning by his aunt, but his uncle had barely mustered the energy to glare at him before heading out the door to his new job.

And over the course of the next few days, things only got weirder.

His aunt began to assign him less and less chores until his only responsibility was to keep her garden free of weeds.

He now got food that, while no where near approaching the quantity of his missing cousin, was still greater in volume and quality than had previously been assigned to him.

His uncle barely acknowledged his existence, even during the occasions when things at his new job didn't go the way he wanted them.

And perhaps the strangest of all, their reactions to the few times where he actually felt compelled to tell them about the occurences of his daily life.

In England, if he had ever dared to question his aunt about something he didn't understand, or say something that went against what the Dursleys considered to be normal, he would have been shouted at, hit, or locked up. Sometimes a combination of all 3.

Such was not the case now.

Hearing children laughing or whispering in the woods despite there being nothing there when he went to check? Grunts of dismissal or flat out ignored.

Seeing a pair of blue lights in a storm drain turn to yellow before disappearing complelty? A sudden case of deafness and blindness.

Even the time a red balloon found itself tied to his uncles car? A mild grumble about pranking teenagers.

Yes his life had improved since his cousin's disappearance.

But that still didn't mean he felt totally at ease with his new situation.

For he could almost feel that someone was watching him.

And that that someone, or something on the days when he felt his imagination run away with him, was looking at him in the way Dudley used to look at a new toy.

And considering the life span of the toys that drew his spoiled cousin's attention, this was not a reassuring feeling.

…

Though this was not the first time it had come across mortals that possessed qualities that set them apart from their fellow humans, although calling that travelling group of parasites human was perhaps stretching the term, this was the first time it had come across someone that put it in mind of a 2 for 1 deal.

Albeit in ways that greatly differed from the time it had managed to snag multiple meals in one go.

For while the soul that controlled the scrawny bag of bones possessed the ability to perform what humans called magic, it was not the sole occupant the dwelled within the body that could barely be called snack.

With its curisoity piqued, it had taken to observing the underfed boy during the small breaks it allowed itself after finding another child to fill its larder.

And what it had discovered was enough to amuse the being that normally took on the appearance of a clown.

For while not completely incapable of influencing its host, for a thin but nevertheless present strand ensured that it had some connection to the outside world, the soul fragment lacked the ability to do more than inspire the beginings of emotions that humans generally viewed as negative.

But that wasn't what amused the clown shaped being.

No, what amused it was that unlike the older sibling of his second meal, who interestingly enough remained resistant to its ability to inspire apathy in those who had been close to its chosen meal, this boy was displaying undeniable signs of satisfaction with his relative's disappearance. Which was particularly amusing to it since the boy was even more immune to its memory/emotion supressing abilities than Georgie's brother.

Which is why it had taken great delight in extending its fun by playing with the boy before making a more….personal introduction.

Using the voices of it's dead victims, peering at him from the shadows of storm drains, and finally, leaving it's unoffical calling card on the door of the walrus's automobile.

It could only imagine what fun it would have once the boy had a face to blame for the increasingly odd occurences in his life.

And as Pennywise had proven countless times since Derry had been established, it always enjoyed playing with its food before eating it.

…..

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. Other stories/events in my life have prevented me from devoting to much time towards this story. Not to mention the fact that I'm always thinking of ways in which t end this story XD.

But anyway, wanted my second chapter out BEFORE IT Chapter 2 came out, so this is the result.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Til next time.


End file.
